


Getaway

by stormysunshine



Series: You & Daveed [1]
Category: Daveed Diggs - Fandom, Daveed Diggs and Reader, Daveed Diggs/Reader - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, but not really Hamilton lol
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daveed Diggs/Reader - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Love, Marriage, RPF, SMUT!, Sex, Smut, getaway, lovemaking, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysunshine/pseuds/stormysunshine
Summary: When the exhausting mix of taking care of the kids, going to work, and keeping a good household begins to take its toll, Daveed and his wife, Y/N, spend some quality time with each other.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs and Reader - Relationship, Daveed Diggs and your children, Daveed Diggs/Reader
Series: You & Daveed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877500
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Black!Reader, but everyone's welcome to engage! :)
> 
> *Edited. Added parts*

"Daveed! Please, for the love of all good things, put your clothes _in_ the hamper!" Y/N scooped the pile of gym clothes her husband, Daveed, managed to toss on the floor _beside_ the bin instead of its proper place. She dumped the musty garments into the blue hamper. 

"In the shower, babe; can't hear you!" he called from the bathroom. Y/N rolled her eyes. The house could be on fire, and he would still complain about how she always tried to talk to him over the loud water pellets. She shook her head and left their bedroom. There was no use in letting something so small aggravate her, but Y/N felt the linings of frustration shaping her as she made her way down the stairs.

Heels clacking against the expensive wooden floor, Y/N was already dressed for the day. A navy blue turtleneck tucked into gray, pegged slacks, her grandmother's pendant dripping from her neck, and her dark braids pinned into a chiffon matched her duties as a financial advisor. The brokerage firm she worked with was a demanding job — arguing with coworkers over appropriate budgets and better compensations for employees was stressful. She tried not to wear her weariness on her face, but it definitely bled into her temperament. 

_I just need a day_ , she'd always tell herself, reminding herself that after this hump in the economy passed, she'd have time to simply relax. 

Y/N walked to the kitchen and grabbed all the fixings for a peanut butter and jelly lunch for their daughter, Diana, and a tuna fish sandwich lunch for their son, Xavier. Making lunches in the morning would be a lot easier if the children ate the same things, but Xavier had a peanut allergy and Diana couldn't get enough of peanut butter. Y/N worked at an expert pace — she'd been making lunches for nearly a decade now. She finished in record time, adding carrot sticks and apple slices to each of their lunch boxes before zipping them up. 

"Hey, Mom." Diana, their firstborn, traipsed into the kitchen, dressed in her school uniform, complete with her jacket and bowtie. Y/N, subconsciously, looked to make sure she was wearing socks. It was furthering into the fall season, and the last thing she needed was one of their babies getting sick with the flu. 

"Morning, baby. Ready for school?"

Diana stood on her tiptoes and retrieved the box of cereal from the top shelf. "Yep, just like any other Wednesday," the child sighed and Y/N bit back a laugh. She supposed children were just as tired with their school week as adults were with their working week.

Nine-years-old and wise beyond her years, her little chocolate girl reminded Y/N a lot of herself - driven and courageous. Y/N teased Daveed that even though their first child was a Daddy's girl, they'd basically copied and pasted Y/N. From their skin, to their dimples, to the tuffs of thickly coiled hair, Diana was Y/N's mini-me. 

"You have debate practice after school, right?" Y/N grabbed the milk from the fridge and set it on the table. Diana sat down in front of the bowl and spoon Y/N put on her placemat. 

"Yeah. Daddy said he'll pick me up, but Xavier's track practice might run late today, he said." 

"Why?"

Their youngest child hadn't mentioned anything. 

"I don't know. Something about a coach wanting to put in extra practice."

"Well, that's something to let the parents know about. Wearing my little baby out..." Y/N muttered. No sooner had they been discussing him did the young boy rush into the kitchen. Six-years-old with the speed of flash, Xavier, his brown dreadlocks bouncing, ran up to Y/N and wrapped his little arms around her. 

"Hi, Mommy." He smiled up at her, his two front teeth missing. Y/N grinned and leaned down to kiss his nose. 

"Hi, sweetie. Why didn't you tell me your coach said practice would run late today?" 

"He told me," a deeper voice cut through the room and Y/N looked up to see Daveed coming around the corner. His dress looked almost identical to their children - a suit jacket and khaki pants looking the part of his profession. He was a history professor during the week and taught morning theater classes on the weekends. He looked handsome as he always did, but Y/N's hand found her hip before the compliment found her lips. 

"Why didn't _you_ tell me?" she asked Daveed. The man bent down to kiss Diana's forehead before approaching her. 

"Wasn't a big deal, babe. I'm picking them up anyway. It's all good. X?" He lifted the small boy into his arms. "Tell Mommy it's all good."

"It's all good, Mommy!" he mimicked and laughed. Daveed set him down at the table so he could have a bowl of cereal with his sister. Daveed turned on the T.V. hanging from the wall. Colorful, noisy morning cartoons began to play. The children were pulled in immediately, laughing at superhero puppies. Y/N knew the drill. He wanted to talk to her and he didn't want the kids to hear. 

"I'm not trying to make a fight." Y/N held up her hands. "I'm just saying I'd like to know where our children are at all times," she edified, turning to the sink to wash off the knife she used to make the sandwiches.

"I hear you." Daveed pinched her backside as he walked past her. She jumped and held back a yelp. She lightly slapped his arm and he chuckled. He came up beside her, his hand on a hip that'd widened and rounded with children and age. 

Lowering his voice, he murmured, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Y/N said a little too quickly. "I'm fine."

"Y/N. Come on. You know you can't lie to me." His hand dropped from her hip. "I can tell when something's wrong. You've been short-tempered, you get frustrated at the smallest things. If you're not snapping at me, it's one of the kids. You...don't wanna have sex," he whispered the last part as if not to embarrass her. "What is it? Is it work?"

Y/N turned to him. "No, it's not just work." 

Daveed frowned, and she could tell he disliked that response. She had a bad habit at giving answers that weren't true answers. 

"Is it me? The kids? Do we need to pick up better around the house?" he ticked off reasonings, and it was overwhelming Y/N. 

"Babe, it's everything!" Y/N yell-whispered. "I'm just...stressed out! I'm tired when I go to sleep, tired when I wake up. The kids need their schedules watched like hawks, you don't like to throw your damn clothes in the hamper–,”

"Mommy, we can hear you!" Diana's voice broke over the television. "And you're not supposed to say bad words!" 

"Hey, stay at the table! Don't interrupt us when we're talking," Daveed chastised gently but firmly. The sound of only the T.V. resumed and he turned back to her. "All right. We'll...we'll talk about this tonight."

Y/N knew it was the best he could do; he had to leave for the train and drop the children off to school before doing so. Yet still, she gave him a flippant, "Fine, sure." 

Daveed spared her another glance before gathering the kids for the ride to school. Y/N stood at the front door of their townhome. She kissed Diana and Xavier's foreheads, blessing their days to be focused, fortunate, and safe, and watched them hop down the steps to their father's car. Daveed unlocked it from the top of the steps and they hopped inside. 

He stayed with Y/N for a moment. "Have a good day," she offered him weakly. She expected the quick pressure of his lips against hers, so regular it was waning, flickers of normalcy in lieu of lust left on her skin. But Daveed looked at her—stared at her—in a way that said he could read her soul without trying. Y/N didn't like being looked at so deeply. It was like her privacy was being invaded, but she knew he couldn't help that his large brown eyes took in so much of her so easily. 

His arm went around her waist and he kissed her gently. Y/N pulled away like they usually would, but Daveed held her chin firm with his thumb and forefinger. He shook his head, unsatisfied, and leaned in for another kiss, long and warm this time. Y/N felt herself blushing, having not seen this side of her husband nearly as much as she used to. She slowly let her hands travel to his shoulders. They only stopped when they heard Diana and Xavier's collective, "Eww!" from the open car door. 

"Hey! Stay outta grown folks business!" Daveed teased and they giggled and closed the door. Daveed turned back to Y/N. "Have a good day, okay?" She nodded and he kissed her forehead. 

***

_Let's get away this weekend_

The text came in the middle of the workday. Y/N hadn't even had her lunch break yet, holed up in her office talking on the phone with twenty people, so the message made her stomach tighten even more. She took a break from typing on her computer to answer. 

_Where?_

_Let's go to the cabin_

_The cabin? You mean the one out on Lake Arbortree?_

_What other cabin do we know?_

_Haha_

_You need a break. From the job, the house, the kids. It's just gonna be us 2_

His next text made her heart lurch, and it pained her because she knew why. 

_I miss you_

Her thumbs tapped against her keyboard.

_I miss you too. Let's do it._

Y/N couldn’t help but smile. She feared her distance had pushed Daveed away, but he was still there, wanting her.

***  
  


It took nearly a half-hour to leave Daveed's parents house. Originally residing in Oakland, they moved to be closer to their only grandchildren.

Daveed's father roped them in with one of his famous, funny stories, and his mother made everyone's mouths water at the mention of her famous potato latkes. It was the look between the two men in the room that had Daveed's father telling his wife that the younger couple had to get going. Daveed and Y/N kissed their babies goodbye and let them enjoy an impromptu weekend visit with their beloved grandparents. 

The drive to the cabin was an hour long with the traffic in town and the long stretches of the countryside. The familiar scent of evergreen trees of all kinds filled the car. Y/N and Daveed looked at each other at the same time, that same comforting thrill filling their bodies as they pulled up to the cabin. 

The dwelling had been a wedding gift from one of Y/N's rich mentors, and she and Daveed had almost immediately made memories there. They truly understood each other on their bi-monthly trips, their conversations deeper, passions more inspiring. Diana was conceived there. Y/N wondered if it would help them out again. 

They rolled their suitcases inside and were welcomed with warm air and neat furniture. Y/N’s mentor had a crew come in every month to keep things tidy, just in case she and Daveed chose to frequent it.

"I'm gonna freshen up real quick,” Y/N told Daveed. He took her suitcase from her and went to the bathroom.

When Y/N came out a little over five minutes later, it was a dinner platter of smoked salmon, asparagus, and red wine on the table. A vase of roses twinkled from the lit candle at the center.   
  


“Oh my...” In awe, Y/N approached the set up. Daveed was beaming at her reaction. "Babe, when did you do all this?"

"I have my ways," he winked and pulled out her chair. He sat across from her, still smiling. ”I wanted to do this for you. You deserve to be wine and dined, even if it’s just us.”

Y/N had no idea how he set up an entire table without her noticing, but she didn't question it further. Daveed knew how to dazzle her with an ease he never expounded upon.

They enjoyed their dinner and wine, laughing like best friends in love. Y/N reached out and touched Daveed's hand. "Babe, I know when I get stressed out or upset, I hold it in instead of talking to you. You’re always so patient with me, you keep your cool, and I just snap at you–,”

"Y/N, we're different people. I know who I married.” He chuckled a bit. “You've been like this since we met. I know how to handle it." 

That warmed Y/N. She could beat herself up like no one's business, but Daveed was always there to remind her that her mistakes didn't make her a monster. 

"But I do want you to talk to me instead of bottling everything up. Rant for hours after work; I don't care. As long as you get it out somehow. I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me."

"I know I can talk to you. I just have to get out of my own head sometimes." Y/N's eyes dropped from his, but he tugged at her hand a little. He knew there was more she wanted to say. 

"Come on, baby; keep going."

Y/N sighed, but trusted her husband well enough to know he genuinely wanted to understand how she was feeling. "I wear a lot of hats, all day, every day. I'm the worker, I'm the wife, I'm the mom, I'm the housekeeper...Some days, I just want to be Y/N."

Y/N wondered if it was the wine talking, or maybe the other kind of pent-up frustrations she'd been having in the past few months that had her saying, "Sometimes...a lot of the time...I just want to be your lover."

Daveed looked at her knowingly. He glanced down at the cleavage peaking through the top of her dress before his eyes lifted back to hers. They'd only had sex twice in the last three months, keeping up with everything else often leaving no time for themselves. Y/N knew the look in his gaze was one of lust, and she felt flutters in her stomach and womanhood. 

Y/N and Daveed retired out on the deck, standing at the balcony that overlooked the moonlit lake. The air had gotten cooler. Owls cooed from the trees and crickets and frogs harmonized to the small crash of waves. Y/N took another sip of her wine as Daveed stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her. His chin on her shoulder, he said quietly, "I miss holding you like this."

"You can still do this at home."

"It's better when you're relaxed." 

"I wish I could be like this more."

They let a silence pass between them before Daveed said, “I know life can get hectic and exhausting, but I want you to know that you still wear all your hats better than people with only one on. You're an amazing mother, you kick ass at your job, you can hold a household down like nobody's business. You're intellectual..." His hands fell to her hips and turned her around. His eyes swept over her. "And you are and will always be a very, _very_ beautiful woman." He slowly pulled her closer. "You are so sexy, Y/N." He kissed both sides of her neck. He only pulled away when he heard her soft exhale. 

"How come you haven't been letting me touch you?" he asked. The question wasn't accusatory. 

It took a second for Y/N to answer. A half-truth was almost spilling from her mouth, but she held it back, wanting to be fully open with her husband. "I don't feel beautiful all the time," she admitted, looking out at the water. "My body's changed after the kids, and no matter how much I work out, I'm never satisfied. I want to feel sexy, but I just..." she shrugged, "...don't." 

"Babe, look at me," Daveed softly commanded. Y/N did as she was told, her eyes taking their time to meet his. He cupped her face between his hands. "I think you are the sexiest woman alive. You know how hard it is to hold back from you? It's hella hard!” He laughed. “Every day I get to wake up knowing that, when you let me, I get to touch and kiss and love you." 

He dipped his head down to kiss her, and Y/N tilted her head to touch her lips to his. The gentle, wet press of his lips became more earnest. It had been a long time since he kissed her like this. His tongue parted her lips and circled around hers. His hands went to her hair, lightly clutching her braids as he tilted her head, his lips pulling at hers. 

He reached down the buttons on the front of Y/N's dress, plucking them undone. He moved his mouth to her ear. "Let me take your clothes off."

***

Perspiration dripped from Y/N's forehead as Daveed was on his knees behind her. What had began as a romantic massage, Daveed pressing out the knots in her back, had turned to soft licks between her legs and eventually, her grasping at the sheets, hanging on to dear life as he held onto her hips and pounded into her. 

"Yes, baby, yes, baby, yes! Uhn!" Her mouth dropped open into a soundless scream. Daveed groaned behind her and cursed. 

"Do you know how good you feel?" he asked and only got a whimper in response. She felt his sweat drip onto her back, and her toes curled. He pushed her body down onto the bed and lied on top of her, her back to his chest. She yelped as he dug into her, one hand intertwined with hers and the other loosely around her throat.

“You like it when I fuck you like this?" he muttered into her ear before sucking on the lobe. His beard tickled her neck. Y/N bit her lip. She loved it when he talked like that. It wasn’t often she saw his ravenous side. They were pretty private. In public, they kept it at hand-holding and kisses on the cheek, their most intimate moments behind closed doors, and those had been few and far between as of late. She felt like she was getting to know her husband all over again, but in a way that was reminiscent. 

"Fuck... _yes_ ," Y/N cried and reached back to clutch a handful of his curls. She was about to orgasm. She gasped, clenching tightly around him and Daveed moaned in her ear.

"Tappin' out already?" he chuckled. He got up and turned her onto her back. He lifted one of her legs and draped it over his shoulder. The new angle had her spasming even more.   
  
Daveed held her leg off his shoulder, licking and kissing up her calf. He kept his eyes on her. He bent her leg and sucked her toes. Y/N almost giggled, remembering the day he told her that was one of his kinks.

His eyes closed and his head fell back. Y/N’s throat was tight, scratching for air. She held a hand against his pelvis, trying to keep him from hitting that spot too well. Daveed could tell what she was doing and snatched up her wrist, making her take every thrust. Y/N didn’t protest. Her toes curled and fought for breath.

”Fuck! Your pussy feels good,” he said, his rhythm becoming less seamless. Y/N could tell he was holding back. 

“ _Daveed_ ," Y/N whined. "You’re gonna make me cum again!” She breathed in harshly when he reached down and rubbed her clit. The wet, squelching sound of her pussy being filled over and over again had her peaking.

"Cum on my dick," he demanded throatily as he pumped into her quickly. Y/N released with a scream. 

As she gasped for air, Daveed let go of her leg and it fell to the bed weakly. He pulled out of her and bent down to taste between her thighs. His tongue danced along her folds and he sucked her clit. Y/N had to push gently at his shoulders to get him to stop, the sensation overwhelming.   
  
Daveed eased up, giving her a second recuperate. He hovered above her, watching her face relax as her orgasm passed through her.

“You okay?” He asked. He moved quickly when she nodded, smiling.

He lied back on top of her and lined himself up. He pushed into her gently, her soft moan edging him in inch by inch. Her legs shook around his waist and they both laughed.

Daveed cupped her cheeks in his hands. They smiled at each other. His thumbs swiped over her dimples before he leaned down and captured her lips with his. They kissed deeply, tongues greeting wetly and lips colliding hungrily. He sucked her bottom lip before pulling away. They stared at one another, the feeling of sexual connection feeling both distanced and familiar. 

Without a word, Y/N was being rolled over and pulled on top of her husband. She smiled shyly. Daveed had told her he loved watching her ride him, the view of her breasts and feeling of womanhood warm around him was the perfect combination. Y/N slowly began lifting herself up and down. 

"Just like that..." he encouraged, his hands gripping her hips and thighs as she bounced faster. She planted her hands on his chest for sturdiness. She got into her rhythm and was rewarded with Daveed's quickening breath. Her head thrown back, Y/N felt herself being filled over and over again. 

Daveed sat up suddenly. With his tongue, he circled one of her dark nipples before taking it into his mouth. Y/N gasped and combed her hands through his hair. He showed attention to her twin before pressed open-mouthed kisses on her neck.  
  


Y/N loved how he held onto her, his hands running up and down her back and gripping her sides. She loved him so much and wanted to tell him in ways other than her body.

"You're such a good father," she panted, remembering when their therapist told them that positive affirmations during sex could increase the intimacy ten-fold. "I love the way you take care of our kids.”

”Ah!” He thrust up into her quickly. Y/N gripped his shoulders, her breath hitching.

“I love how you take care of me. I love how you never have me worrying about anything. You're an amazing husband." 

Daveed kissed her and then she continued through his thrusting, "I love you, baby! I'm sorry I haven't made you feel loved lately. I...uhn! I want you. I'll always want you..."

His eyes were closed, his mouth parted slightly as Y/N slowed her pace and gripped him the way she knew he loved. She rode against him like her life depended on it. " _Fuck_ ," he swore.

His hands gliding up and down her sides, he muttered, "I wanna make another baby with you." 

Y/N's eyes widened. "Huh? What?" She grasped his face in her hand, guiding him away from her neck. "What did you say?" She slowed to a stop. 

Daveed licked his lips and looked at her calmly. "I said..." he caught his breath, "I want to have another kid, Y/N."

Y/N was stunned. Another child? 

"That's not really something you admit when you're balls deep in me, Daveed. Were you trying to trap me?" She was only half-joking. 

"Nah. I'm serious, babe. I want another kid." 

Y/N took in his expression and could tell he truly was serious. She asked if they could stop for a second and he agreed, helping her lift off his dick. She stuttered out a moan at the feeling of him leaving her body. She stayed on top of him, just in a less compromising position. Y/N sighed and ran her fingers through his damp hair again. "How long have you been sitting on this?" 

He admitted, "For a while now. Since my cousin Kay's birthday party."

"Since last year?!” Y/N’s eyes shot wide again. “Baby, you've been thinking about this since _last year_?" 

"Yeah. I saw his newborn and just thought about our kids when they were that small. How beautiful you looked carrying them. How happy I was when they were born."

"You're really serious." Her eyes squinted as she took in her husband’s solemness.

Daveed nodded. 

"I don't know, baby. With work and the two we already have..." Y/N trailed off and Daveed sighed. He leaned forward to kiss her neck and looked up at her. 

"I know, I know it's a lot,” he assuaged. 

"I'm not saying no,” Y/N rushed in to say. “I just...need a little time, okay? I mean, I just got a break this weekend after a whole month." She smiled and nuzzled his nose with hers. He grinned a bit and Y/N kissed him. 

"I'm really not saying no. I love seeing you as a father. I know you'd love that baby just as much as the ones we already have. I just need some time to think about it. Okay?”

”Okay.”

”Okay?” Y/N leaned in close to his face. Daveed smirked and licked his lips.

”Okay.”

”Okay.”

They kissed slowly, and after a moment of suckling at each other's lips, Daveed lifted her hips and settled her back on top of him. They both groaned when joined again. Her bounces matched his thrusts, colliding in a deliciously sweet way. Y/N threw her arms around his neck, her breasts pressed against his chest. His hands gripped her shoulders as he brought her down onto his dick. 

"I'm gonna cum, baby," she warned. Daveed panted noisily, hypnotized by her breasts. He wrapped his lips around a nipple again, nipping and sucking like he wanted to devour her. 

"Ugh, fuck. Me, too. Fuck!" He buried his face in her neck. "Just like that, baby. Ride my dick just like that." 

Y/N's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she orgasmed. They both came with a loud groan. Y/N was happy she hadn't gotten off birth control just yet. It was as normal a routine as taking her vitamins. Daveed came inside her, filling her to the brim. 

Her thighs shook, and when Daveed caught his breath, he lied her down onto the sheets and got off the bed. He went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth. He came back and wiped between her legs, so gentle and caring, just like he always was. 

When he got back into the bed, he pulled Y/N to his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

“That was amazing,” she chuckled breathlessly. In all the things her husband did well, she should’ve remembered that he could still dick her down like a champ. “I needed that.” She kissed his chest.

Daveed ran his fingers through her braids. ”Yeah. Me, too. Damn, you were good.”

Y/N giggled and he kissed the top of her head. 

She could feel the love in his embrace, and she relaxed against him. Daveed was her best friend, her husband, her lover. She was so glad he gave her the space to speak her truth and handled her truth so lovingly. She was so glad he knew how to handle her rough moments, the times she couldn't articulate her discomfort but he read her mind and body perfectly. 

Daveed sighed and closed his eyes. "I love you," he said. 

"I love you, too." 

Y/N heard him falling asleep before she did, but that gave her just enough time to think, _Maybe this cabin_ is _magical_ , before she joined him in rest. 

\- - -

**_Thanks for reading! Leave a heart and comment if you're feeling extra nice <3_**

_(P.S. Would y’all like to see more of this little family?)_


End file.
